


It's A Party

by AmbieBambi



Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [7]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Curtis Everett x Reader. Kids are SO BORED, as well as everyone else. How to entertain? NSFW, Smut.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader
Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It's A Party

Ever have one of those days that it all just drags… Seconds are actually minutes, minutes are hours, and hours… well yea, those days. Today was one of those days. 

“Y/N, were so bored” The littlest, Cassidy whined. Big brown eyes that were masters at playing the puppy dog eye look, and you would think that Curtis pulled that off like a pro when he wanted to. No this child here had him beat. A chorus of moans and whines followed, and you were suddenly in quite a predicament. Timmy poked his head in the bunk, rolling in like some kind of armadillo, landing on his bottom and also joining in on the chorus. _Oh shit, im doomed._

You put up your hands to shush them “Hey hey, we’ve been playing games all morning.” Trying to stall, but you were running out of ideas miserably, and they just continued staring at you with those high expectations. Yea, that wasnt gonna cut it. “Okay, how about we make music?” Music was good, kids like music. Well… most kids, sadly your group hadnt really had a chance to experience music. 

“Music? we dont know how to make that.” Tucker folded his arms, the tip of his nose wrinkling, and you chuckle, eyes roving around the bunk, looking for something to use to make a beat. “Oh its easy, you know what the best thing about music is Tuck, It all comes from in here.” pointing at your heart, and the kids looked at you like maybe you were loosing it. “Come on guys, lets go play a song.” You shove back the curtain and hop out, the kids scrambling behind you, hoping out into the aisle. 

Ahhh, here were more choices, and with your hands, you thump a beat on a pipe, the hollowed thumps echoing down the line, and your hand shifts to another pipe, this one having water running through, it sounded deeper. One of the kids mimicked your actions on another. “Yea, just like that!” You encouraged, picking up a piece of busted bunk frame and thumped it on the floor to mimic what the kid on the pipe was doing, passing it along to Timmy, who took over keeping beat. You started thumping your boot against the grate, the rattling noise adding an element to the thumps happening, and another kid grabbed ahold of a ragged curtain and whipped it enough to crack, just adding another element. Dante, who was still laid up with a busted ankle, had been watching them, from the edge of his bunk, added sharp claps of his hand, laughing at the show going on below him. You surrounded by more kids wandering over, there laughter and noises adding to the tune. On the opposite side of the aisle, another person moved to the edge of there bunk, and pursed there lips together whistling along, a high note adding life. 

The noise started to draw a crowd, loosely hanging around, gathering more and more the louder you all started to get working out a beat. Even more people joined in, the noise taking over now the usual din the car always seemed to have. You started humming along now, swaying your hips as you drummed on the pipes, a look up and you could see Edgar pushing through the crowd, Curtis following along, there curiosity bringing them out of Gilliams quarters. The old man followed to, easing down on a nearby bunk, the energy was infectious. You hadn’t even noticed Curtis enter your party area, and start beat boxing. Beat Boxing! Who knew? 

Grey took over the floor for a moment, the man thumping out dance moves that would rival any of the professionals of your day. His legs were a sight as they twisted and turned, his body turning the rhythm they created into a visual form that was pure art. When he stopped and stepped away to concede the floor to another, you hopped in performing your signature Carlton Dance, getting laughs from the kids at the ridiculousness of it. You pulled Edgar into it to, after all you had taught this particular one to him. Falling into his arms laughing afterwards, the two of you stumble out to let another have the floor. Tonya pulled Timmy in with her and the two of them paired off doing the macarena. 

You made your way over to Curtis, who had stopped beat boxing, but you could see his foot still tapping along. More the adults have taken over to creating the music, and the kids were joining in the dancing, swinging around with someone, and trying to mimic the YMCA now. You arm slides inside of Curtis coat, as you tuck into his side, giggling a bit and rubbing your nose against his shoulder. He looked down at you, his face smooth without the worry lines around, even his posture was relaxed. 

“You do this babygirl?” His blue eyes sparked, and they showed you not the usual worry masking them, plotting, assessing. No they were almost child like, holding amusment, mirth, joy. 

“What if I did Handsome? You enjoying yourself?” You pulled away onto the floor, swaying your hips to the beat, winking at Curtis when you noticed him stiffen to attention. You didn’t get to wild with it, as there were kids there. But you thoroughly let yourself get lost now in the music. Finally it all started to wind down, and you brace your hands against your knees to take a breath. Tonya stepped out and started to sing softly, creating her own melody. More people paired off, and to your surprise, even Edgar pulled out a young lady to the floor. _Good for you!_ Feeling a pair of arms wrapping around you and straightening yourself to a stand, you lean back into Curtis chest as you sway together a moment. Turning to face him, your arms swing around his neck and his hands settle to your hips, getting lost in the moment. 

“I didnt know you knew how to dance” You arch a brow in question, wanting to know the story behind it. 

“Surprising isnt it? theres still a few things you dont know about me.” He winked, his hand sliding to the small of your back and bringing you in closer against him. “Eighth grade Winter Dance, I asked Sherrin… something, to be my date.” It wasnt often he discussed his past, so you didnt interrupt him as he recalled the memory. “It was my first official date, and my dad picked us up, I had a tie on and everything.” 

You grinned at it all, sliding your hands to grasp loosly on his shoulders. “I bet you were freaken adorable. And was that your first kiss to Handsome?” 

He laughed and gave a shake of his head. “What? As if I would wait that long. No, that was when I was in elementary, we snuck off behind the slide. By the rules, we kiss and we would be married. I think I “married” two girls that year. 

“Oh you player! I might have to rethink what we got going on.” You teased, and his hold tightened on you, anticipating you would pull away. Tipping to kiss the curve of your neck deeply, tipping you back with a slight growl escaping him. “Dont you dare woman” Hearing him you laughed hard, tugging to lift his head away when it started to tickle. 

When it ended, people exhausted and high on the rush of the good energy, they broke apart, excited chattering among them, and you could see the kids flushed faces and yawns. it was time to call it a day. With Curtis help, you ushered them back, sitting on the edge of the bunk as they wound down. Curtis went to say goodnight to Tonya and Timothy, leaving you there to finish settling them down. 

“Can we do that tomorrow?”

“It was so much fun”

“Did you see Curtis kiss Y/N? Ewwww! Shes gonna have cooties now” _Wait till Curtis heard that one._

You laughed and made kissy faces at them, causing them to squeal and try to get away. “We cant party everyday, but soon, okie dokie?” _God you were one of those people who say Okie Dokie._ “How about a game of Hide n Seek tomorrow?” That seemed to appease them, and you finished tucking them in, and slipped out for the night. The aisle was almost clear, a few stragglers doing there own thing. Poking your head into Edgars bunk, you smirked. _Empty… well maybe Edgar was still hanging out with that pretty girl_ , you were gonna have to ask who she was. Pulling yourself up, you see Curtis already stretched out waiting for you to arrive, moving to straddle him, you lean over and catch his lips in a kiss. “Edgars gone, think hes with that girl?”

Curtis shrugged, slipping his hands inside your coat and drawing it off. “I dont know, and not going to question it. I already had the “talk” with him years ago.” You laughed hard, wiping at your face when tears formed. How awkward must that have been. Shrugging off the second coat and tossing it away, your body still warm from all the dancing you smirk at him. 

“The kids think when we kiss its “gross” that you are gonna give me cooties.” 

“You never know, I might, I am a boy after all.” His fingers tickled along your sides, making you wriggle and fall off his stomach. His hand grasps your waist before you could fully escape his clutches and drags you back to kiss you heatedly. _Mmmhhh_ this just fueled the heat coursing through you and you arch into him with a moan, your hands working to shed your clothing. Breaking apart long enough to tug your shirt over your head, he followed suit at the same time, and then came back together, pulling back once more, the after party was just getting started. 

He didnt pause, sharp nips flowed along your neck and his hands pressed against your lower back, curving your chest to rub against his. “I think Im pretty safe, I mean…. I havent gotten your cooties YET.” you panted, dragging his head back up and biting his lip, your tongue twirling around his, a jerk of your hip showed that he was undoing your pants, quickly, jerking them down over the swell of your ass, and palming the globes in his hands, digging in as he flushed you in against him, the course hair of his chest friction hot on you, skin to skin raw. He cupped a breast, kissing and biting lightly on the top curve. 

Just as urgently as he was adding to your arousal, creating that hunger only he could satisfy, you were tugging at what remained of his clothes to. You ached for him now, your thighs clenching together, and heat spiraling to settle in your lower belly. _Finally!_ You felt the zipper of his pants give and tugs dragged them down as far as you could while you both were kneeling in this god forsaken tight space. His erection pressing against the softness of your belly. He twitched when your palm wrapped around the base and started to rub him, 

“Fuck” he hissed, his eyes screwing shut for a moment and forehead pressed against yours. You twisted your wrist slightly, dragging your palm up and down his length, biting your lip as you watched his reactions. His hand slid up to curl around the back of your neck, his breathing heavier, ragged rushes from his nose as his jaw clenched, groaning from his chest. “Tighter baby” you heard his words rush sharply and you nip at his lips while squeezing and drawing upwards, your mouth quirking in a grin when a string of curses came from him and his hips started jutting in your hands. Fuck holding him in your hands was creating you to grow wetter, whimpering yourself with need, you slid a hand between your thighs, circling your clit and teasing your entrance, spreading your juices. 

“You gotta stop Baby…. or else Im going to cum.” Fingers wrapped around your wrist and stalled you, releasing him, you pause, and his gaze lifts to catch yours, stormy. That was best to explain it. Pupils widened in his arousal, so little blue could be seen, slivers of vibrancy that made you squirm under his gaze. 

“Sorry?” you mummer, biting your lip. “but not really.” Letting him calm down a bit, his grasp on your neck tightened, and dragged you back to his mouth, kissing you while dragging you up to wrap your thighs around him, it was a single hard thrust, and you screamed against his shoulder. There blossomed a fine line between pleasure and pain, and a roll of your hips dragged him through your channel, bracing your hands against his biceps. You could feel fingers biting into your hips, and the brush of his beard grazing roughly along your neck as kisses brought you higher. _Fuck yes Curtis_ , feeling him nudge into you deeper, _have I ever felt this full before?_ You let him move you, squeezing around him with every thrust and grind, burying your face in his neck while you held on. This time you knew it would be quick and hard, he was so close before. 

Bouncing you on him, a grasp left your hip to bury in your hair, pulling your head back, to nip kisses and stroked of tongue down your neck, still holding onto his biceps to steady yourself. Anywhere his tongue touched seared and trailed over your chest, a swipe of his tongue returned him to your collarbone and further up. 

“Get ready baby, Im gonna have to pull away quickly.” Releasing your hair, your head falling forward to his shoulder, panting urgently as that heat, the one you carried before soaked in, rippling through you hungrily, an orgasm churning just below the surface. So fucken close, but not quite there. Curtis could feel it, you needing that final push from him, he slipped between the two of you, rolling his fingers against your swollen clit, and you bolt to attention, crying his name with abandon the harder he rolled you, falling, crashing and burning so blissfully, 

“Thats it babygirl: His cock continuing to thrust into you, fluttering around him, digging your hold tighter as you cried soundlessly at the rigid tension you had no control over. “I got you Y/N” his words were whispered to you, but they didnt register till you started to come back, and he lost his own rhythm, dropping his hold on your hip, and easing you back, you thud lightly against your mess of clothes and bedding, feeling his cum land over your thighs and stomach, Curtis roaring out before falling over you. Both of you panting, sweat slicked, covered in each other. You ease your hand up and down his back, still soaking in the aftermath of your love making. He rolled over to his back, and you moved slightly to hook a leg over his.

“You okay?” He asked, and you hid a smile against his shoulder, already expecting that one. 

“Of course I am Curtis.” You lean up and kiss him gently, sliding a hand over his chest. “In fact, we might do round two in a little bit.” Winking at him, he laughed and tucked you into his side, feathering kisses all over your face. 

Next morning you got up early, leaving him to sleep in and went to wash up best you could. Returning with a tin of water, he groggily rubbed at his face as you knelt beside him, handing it over. “Thank you” he croaked a bit and drained the cup, handing it back to you, which you set aside. 

“I figured you would need it, I know I did. Oh and Edgar still isnt around” 

Cracking an eye he pushed himself up. “Stop being so nosy, he tolerates enough from us already living underneath us.” He grasped your chin and pulled you in for a quick nip to the lips, leaving you crossing eyes at him. 

“I cant help but observe! I wonder who she is.”

“You sound like such a schoolgirl” He dug through the discarded clothes and started to pull them on, zipping up his pants and a shirt went over his torso. Black cap back in place, _ahhh theres the Curtis you knew so well._

Shooting a smirk at him and winking “Yea you would like that wouldnt you?”

He thoughtfully rubbed his chin like he was debating “You dressed up all like that, nah. Now get you in a princess Leia outfit….that gold number “ he teased, wiggling brows. Oh damn, you forgot what a nerd he could be. Before you could tease back, the alarm blared and you sighed. 

“Back to real life Handsome, for now.”

“A man can dream, cant he?”

_Of course. Now your next project would be getting that signature Leia braid done_


End file.
